


The Summer I'll never forget.

by kitchensinkwithAlovelypen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: "Dancing", Alternate Universe - High School, Angst., Drinking, Drinking age is 18, Fluff, Foreshadowing, M/M, Mostly about Tyler/Josh. Other characters are just there for interaction, Progressional Tags, Summer break, Tyler and Josh are 18, beebo don't hate me, slow progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchensinkwithAlovelypen/pseuds/kitchensinkwithAlovelypen
Summary: Tyler Joseph just begins his summer break before he heads off to college. He didn't really know what to expect from it until it all took an immediate turn he didn't expect, but hey, he sure isn't going to complain about it.





	1. Butterflies and Red faces.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddictWithAUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictWithAUnicorn/gifts).



> Hello frens, this is my first time writing a fic. Hopefully it's good enough for you guys :P It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I kept looking at everything I had written and where this ended kept screaming "stop it here" So, I decided to trust myself there and kept everything else for later chapters. Feel free to leave comments and thoughts :) Hope you all have a wonderful day.

Tyler sat impatiently with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, fingers tapping lightly on the soft, tanned skin of his face.

He was bored.

He glanced over to the clock in the corner of the room.

2:30pm. School was going to be out soon.

What made it even more exciting is that Tyler was in his Senior year of High School. So not only was school going to be out, it was going to be out forever. (let’s not talk about college until summer break is over, okay?)

However, back to where Tyler is now, (not on break yet) he was sitting in class “listening” to the monotone voice of his teacher.

As the time left in class winded down, they started going over the usual stuff. “Stay safe over break.” “Good luck in college.” “Have a good life.”

_Wait._

That last one took Tyler a little bit by surprise.

“Have a good life.” His teacher echoed back to him in his head.

He was about to be done with High School… 13 years (or more for some) of pain and torture. He had one more summer before he was off to college and on with what would be the rest of his life.

And well, he thought he knew what he wanted to work towards but, not everyone is completely sure with themselves. He’d heard stories of people switching up their major multiple times before finding something that suited them.

He wasn’t really looking to be one of those people, but supposed he couldn’t help it if that happened. He didn't need to worry about that now though, he still had his whole summer to worry about.

(Oh wait, we talked about college. Oops. Let’s forget that happened)

Tyler was brought back into reality by the sharp noise of a bell signaling the flood gates to open and let the rush of students wash out into the world for their long awaited summer break.

He gathered all his belongings from his locker, and had stepped outside into the clear blue sky in Columbus, leaving the school doors behind him, one final time.

Before doing anything else he took a deep breath enjoying the crisp cool air as it filled his lungs. _Freedom_ was the first thought that entered his mind.

He glanced around the front entrance to the school watching as everyone filtered past him like sheep, everyone heading to catch their bus, or get to their car and escape from this asylum behind him.

It was when Tyler’s gaze neared the fences of the baseball field when something caught his attention. He had to squint to see it at first.

Someone was – waving at him? No, that couldn’t be right. Tyler didn’t really consider anyone to be his friend, and nobody really talked to him anyways unless they had to do a project. He just ignored it and was about to walk towards his car when the person finally yelled out his name.

Tyler looked back over to the baseball fields to see – Josh? Josh Dun? He had to glance around himself quick, and then wait for an approving nod after Tyler then pointed at himself to make sure Josh of all people was talking to him.

Taken aback by this, Tyler started making his way towards Josh, an expression on his face of something mixed with confusion, shock, and honor? He wasn’t really sure what to feel but what he did feel was the immense number of butterflies that started to form in his stomach. _Great_  he thought. 

Josh was definitely the most popular guy at school, and as far as Tyler was concerned the most attractive guy at school as well, but to top it all off? He had the cutest smile anyone’s ever seen in their life. He was even awarded “Best Smile” in the yearbook.

So, you know what? Tyler may or may not have a little bit of a crush on Josh, and he also may or may not have wanted to get to know Josh since he’d first seen the guy. However, he wouldn’t really let anyone know that information. (Except he definitely had a huge crush on Josh, and he really wanted to become friends with him.)

Tyler couldn’t help but stare at the entirety of Josh as he kept walking closer to him, that of course came with a smile that crept over Tyler’s face which he didn’t even seem to notice. (or care about for that matter) Tyler looked up to his face to notice that Josh was returning the same exact expression towards Tyler, and **_ohmygosh_** those eyes.

Tyler realized that Josh’s eyes were associated with the three B’s.

Big, Beautiful, and Brown

“Hey Tyler” Josh began kind of shyly, also biting his bottom lip ever so slightly, _my god_ that was cute. “I uh-” he began, looking down as he was swinging his feet from the ledge he was sitting on.

Wait, was he nervous?

About talking to Tyler?

What in the world?

“-I’m uh- having a party later to night to celebrate this new chapter in our lives. Seniors only. Would you um- would you like to come?” He looked back up again, his alluring mocha eyes staring right into Tyler’s.

It took a minute before Tyler realized he needed to respond. _Or breathe for that matter_. Or to realize that he hadn’t said anything at all the whole time he had been there.

Tyler felt his heart start beating faster in his chest and oh man those butterflies were really going to work now.

Did Josh Dun really just invite him to a party? Tyler thought he may have been dreaming.

“I um- wow, yeah I’d uh- I’d love to come to your party!” He stuttered. _Smooth one,_ Tyler.

Josh hopped off the ledge, with a giant smile on his face, squinty-eyed and tongue showing through his teeth.

“Awesome! I can’t wait to see you there.” He said happily and gave Tyler a hug.

Yep.

It’s official, Tyler decided he was dreaming.

A hug.

From Josh Dun.

Of course, Tyler was too stunned to return the hug, so after a bit josh let go and let out one of those coughs people make when they feel extremely awkward.

Tyler swears he heard josh mumble “Sorry” under his breath. So naturally, his heart sank hearing the disappointment in Josh’s voice.

“So, uh- Here’s a card with some information on it and uh- my address.” He finished very quietly. He handed the Tyler the card and gave him one of those really awkward “Nod and wave” gestures before turning to walk away.

There was something about the way the boy was walking away, with his head hanging a little low, as if he'd been disappointed about something that made Tyler feel like he'd just shot somebody.

Too bad he couldn't do anythi- Oh.

Tyler’s eyes widened when he realized what was happening. “Wait!” He shouted, almost desperately. Josh turned back around, with a surprised look on his face, not really sure what he should be expecting.

“Hey, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so- silent? I just- I guess I’m just really surprised. To be honest for a minute there I thought- I thought I was dreaming.” He finished quietly. He looked down at the card in his hand. He looked back up at Josh with more confidence than he’s had in a while “I am **extremely** looking forward to your party tonight” he began with a smile.

“and- “

Tyler took off his backpack and knelt to rummage through it, earning a raised eyebrow from Josh (which he didn’t notice).

He took out a notebook, and ripped a small corner of paper jotting something down, and handing it to Josh which changed Josh’s questioning expression to a surprised one.

“-That’s my number. Please feel free to give me a text or call if you’d like help setting up for tonight and I’ll be there.” He finished with a wink which honestly made both of their hearts just absolutely melt.

Because what Josh did next, caught Tyler completely off guard.

“Wow Tyler, that- that was pretty frickin’ cute.” Josh said blushing more than he ever had in his life, or so Tyler assumed.

Tyler’s heart literally just stopped. Josh had just said something he did was cute. Or wait was he calling Tyler cute?

Both.

Tyler decided he was saying both things.

He may have also decided it was a good idea to flirt.

“I mean- it definitely wasn’t as cute as it would be if _you_ did it.” Tyler said while blushing, briefly looking down at his feet.

When Tyler looked back up, he found Josh just standing there. Mouth open, staring at him with so much adoration and rosy red cheeks.

Josh couldn’t help it. He went back and hugged Tyler again, which this time Tyler did in fact return. “Thanks Ty” Josh started off quietly. “I appreciate the offer, I’ll let you know if I need anything.” He said flashing the paper with Tyler’s number on it.

“Ty” the nickname echoed back to him in his head

He loved the way Josh said it.

Tyler couldn’t help but to be smiling at this point. Not after that just happened.

“Yeah, don’t mention it man. I’ll catch ya later. Get home safely, alright?” Tyler playfully demanded.

Josh took a moment to look at the ground and let out a small smile before lifting his gaze back up, looking Tyler in the eye.

“No promises.” He said, returning the wink

Without waiting for a response from Tyler, Josh turned and left, knowing it would leave him absolutely flustered.

And oh, boy did it ever.

After just standing there for a couple minutes still trying to take in that Josh had just been so gosh darn charming (and because he was totally right. It was definitely cuter when Josh did it.) He turned and headed towards his car, butterflies still fluttering about in his chest, and his face redder than ever.


	2. Brown and Fluffy hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh spend the rest of their day gushing over each other. Wait... Josh just realized he forgot about something kind of important... oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, this chapter came out a couple days earlier than I expected it to.
> 
> Mainly because I didn't have any homework, and when I started writing it I just had way too much fun, and just kept going until I finished it.
> 
> Also, because all of your wonderful comments fueled me to keep going.
> 
> ( I lied, I definitely had homework)  
> (I couldn't help myself) 
> 
> Again, I had A LOT of fun writing this so hopefully you guys enjoy it. Thanks for almost 10 Kudos already! I feel like that's crazy fast for only, what? A day?
> 
> Don't expect chapter 3 by tomorrow ;) That one's going to require a lot of work. 
> 
> Also, there's a song mentioned in here, if you haven't heard of it, feel free to listen to it to get a better feel for it's purpose in the story. (Or don't, I can't control you) 
> 
> Thanks frens! Have a wonderful day <3
> 
> Yours truly,  
> "Alicia Keys"  
> (not really)

Tyler slid into his car a let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding in.

He tossed his backpack over into the empty passenger seat, and looked at himself in the rearview mirror.

He sat there, just staring back at his reflection, not really knowing what to do.

“What just happened?” He said to himself in shock, and out loud.

He ran both of his hands through his fluffy, brown hair, sighing again because apparently, that’s all he’s capable of doing at this point in time.

It was really hard to believe that any of that just happened, It was one of those moments where he wasn't exactly sure if he was alive and well, or if he was dreaming dead.

Tyler has spent enough time admiring this kid from a far, from all the way back in freshman year is when this whole thing for him started.

They had shared a Natural Sciences class, which briefly covered several different types of sciences. What had been really captivating to Tyler is when they got to their Astronomy unit. He doesn’t remember a class period that wasn’t filled with the melodic tones of that which was Josh. He had been so passionate about space, and aliens, and the infinite wonder which lies out there.

Well, the best way to really explain it is to say Tyler just kept hearing “Symphony” by Clean Bandit, featuring Zara Larsson play in his head, over and over again.

And there wasn’t really any way Tyler could describe it besides “Pretty frickin’ adorable”.

Because this boy loved his Space.

And Tyler may or may not have started to wonder what it would be like to love that boy.

(Oh, he **_totally_** did.)

After that class, he always found himself eagerly looking for Josh at school.

And well, to make a long story a lot shorter, he kind of maybe sort of stalked Josh? But like, not in a super creepy way.

(No promises)

 He just- you know- found out that this kid was in _varsity_ choir, as a freshman and that he was also on the Baseball team.

So… needless to say Tyler may or may not have attended a few events and baseball games, during his time at High school.

It also must be known that Josh _literally_ had the voice of an Angel. Tyler was pretty sure one day Josh was going to be the next international sensation. Number one hits, platinum records, you name it.

Also, that kid looked _damn_ good in a baseball uniform-- I mean he could play really well too but like…. Tyler has priorities here, okay?

However, he himself wasn’t involved in any clubs, or sports, or extra extracurriculars around school.

He didn’t even bother talking to anyone or making any friends honestly.

Which is why Tyler had always considered himself to be the kid who preferred to be left alone, and didn’t really enjoy going out and would rather just sit at home, and watch “Hawaii Five-O” on Netflix. (The modern version, mind you.)

Yet, Mr. Tropical vacation destination of his wildest imagination over here just confidently gave **Josh Dun** his phone number _and **winked at him**_.

(Who knew rhyming could be so fun?)

Then again… thinking about it, Tyler was quite sure that any opportunity to possibly “Start something” with Josh was a perfect enough excuse to shed that old “Hi, don’t talk to me, get the hell out of my way” personality, and bring out something a little more charming. Probably something along the lines of “Hey, yeah, I really don’t know you but I’d really like to so we should work on that.”

(Hmm… maybe that isn’t as charming as it could be, but close enough, right?)

Tyler decided he had sat idly in his car long enough and wanted to head home and take care of all his normal after school routine before he needed to head over to Josh’s.

His whole trip was spent replaying the events of their encounter in his head until they were tattooed into his memory. It wasn’t that significant, honestly. Either way, Tyler _loved_ it.

After he got home, he spent a brief amount of time talking with his family, answering usual questions like “How was your day?”, “Did anything exciting happen at school?” and of course now, “Are you glad it’s finally over?”

“It was fine.”,

“Yes, it ended.”,

“You have no idea.”

He spent a little time outside, playing basketball with his Brother Zack before he was called inside briefly by his mother, she just wanted to ask him a question about dinner. Nothing special. On his way back out, he noticed his phone had gone off, leaving a flashing blue light showing that he had a notification from something.

(Wait. Stop. Ok, yes, it was _briefly_ mentioned that Tyler wasn’t involved in any sports. **At school** though, okay? **At school.** Geez… He didn’t want to try out for the team, alright? No, he doesn’t want to talk about it. Don’t ask.)

He unlocked it to see a text from an unknown number, curiosity overwhelming him at first until he opened it and started to read it and realized,

_Oh._

_it’s Josh._

Somehow, Tyler had actually forgotten that he gave Josh his number. (So much for his now permanent brain tattoo) He did spend a little bit of time pondering this before he decided it might be nice to finish reading the text, and respond.

_Might be._

Ok, it _was_ Josh after all.

He _had_ to.

**_  (Unknown Number) 4:28pm – Hey Tyler, this is Josh. I’m a little bored and was wondering if you wanted to come buy snacks and stuff for the party with me. _ **

Before he could respond his phone went off again

**_ (Unknown Number) 4:28pm – I mean you don’t have to or anything, just curious. Was about to leave so I thought I’d ask. _ **

Tyler rolled his eyes, but smiled as he saved Josh’s number into his phone.

**_ Tyler 4:30pm – Yeah of course! I’ll just shower quick, and figure out how to get to your house and I’ll head over, be there soon! _ **

**_ Josh 4:31pm – Sweet. Sounds good, I’ll see you when you get here.  _ **

Josh’s response was instant and left Tyler a little impressed honestly, either Josh was a really fast at typing, or he had that response long planned out, knowing that Tyler wasn’t going to say no.

Smiling at the thought of Josh being cocky enough to assume Tyler wouldn’t turn him down, he pulled out the card Josh had given him earlier.  

_Oops_

He hadn’t opened it yet.

(Oh well, Josh wouldn’t have to know)

He opened it and found one of those pre-made invitations with all the information filled out into a computer which then filled everything out for you, so you didn’t have to sit there and write it all out by hand.

Tyler found Josh’s address and entered it into his GPS, looking over the card, he noticed there wasn’t any other “Information” that Josh had talked about except for his address, and a time. He was about to close the card when he saw a small note, hand written in the corner of his.

Tyler’s jaw dropped a little and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Don’t be a stranger, I don’t bite, promise.” followed by Josh’s number and a winking face was on _his_ card.

That definitely would have a _little_ been more special if Tyler hadn’t already “ruined” it by giving Josh his number.

_Oops…_

Except-

“I don’t bite.”

Tyler had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling. Oh, **man** this boy must have been secretly trying to kill him.

Once he was finally able to settle down from his _randomly_ spontaneous “Oh man this boy really needs to just be mine already” episode, he gathered his things and decided he should probably get going.

He was about to leave, when he walked past his mirror and thought that maybe he should try and look a bit more attractive for Josh because with how his day had gone so far, anything is possible at this point.

He changed himself into a white T-Shirt, slightly rolled up at the sleeves, which nicely complimented his tanned skin, and a pair of black skinny jeans with his favorite (but hardly worn) floral vans. He ran his hand through his hair so it stood up in the front, just the way he liked it when he was trying to impress someone. He smiled and winked at himself before heading out the door, letting his mom know not to wait up for him at dinner.

(Oh shoot. He forgot to shower. _Darn, **poor Josh**_ )

After more closely looking at the google maps navigator, he learned that Josh actually lived very close to him, so it didn’t take very long at all for him to get there.

Once he got there, he sat in his car for a little bit going over the options he had.

Tyler decided it would be nice to actually go up to the door and make a proper introduction instead of just having _this_ conversation

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_ Tyler 4:47 – Hey, im here _ **

**_ Josh 4:48 – K, be out in a sec _ **

**_ Tyler 4:48 – K _ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So, he did.

It wasn’t until he approached the front door that his nerves started to set in. He wasn’t really sure why he had a reason to be nervous. Josh clearly wanted him there. I mean he wouldn’t have texted him asking to run to the-

It opened.

“You know, normally the door doesn’t open on its own, you need to knock.” Josh said with a sly grin.

(Oh, was he really standing there for that long?)

That soon changed now that he had a better view of Tyler.

“On second thought…” Josh began slowly.

He kicked the door.

“Why _didn’t_ you open yourself.” He finished playfully.

Josh turned his attention back towards Tyler.

“I’m sorry, I- It’s just- you look really nice Tyler. My door really should have magically opened for anyone as uh- as cute as you” He praised, starting to blush.

Tyler couldn’t help but laugh, which caused Josh to give him a questionable look.

“What’s the matter?” Josh stated defensively.

It took Tyler a second before he was able to speak through his bursts of laughter. “Sorry, I just- I found it really funny how you started off trying to be so cool, and then you go and you _kick_ the door because you felt like an idiot because- because--” He started laughing again.

Josh rolled his eyes, and it was another minute before Tyler finally settled down from his laughing fit. “-Oh god, I’m sorry- because the door didn’t open on its own for me.” Tyler wiped away the tears in his eyes. “In all honesty, it was just really adorable, I loved that, thank you.” He finished with a smile.

Josh’s gaze quickly shifted to the ground, Tyler noticed his face was growing more and more red. “Well-” Josh started off softly, “As long as you found it adorable than I guess I’m alright with that.”  He finished, giant white smile showing.

Oh, god Tyler had already forgotten how beautiful that smile was.

Oh, wait.

Josh had complimented him, hadn’t he?

“Oh, yeah and uh- thanks by the way.” Tyler began, looking down at his nicely flowered shoes, biting his lip before ever so slightly glancing back up into Josh’s eyes in a way that he knew would set off something inside of him. “I thought I’d try and look nice to compare with someone as charming as yourself.” He finished.

Josh’s mouth dropped as his face widened into the largest smile Tyler has ever seen off this boy.

At this point now, Tyler wasn’t sure if there was a difference between Rudolph’s nose, and Josh’s face because _boy_ was his face red.

“I’m- I, I should, GONNA CHANGE, BE RIGHT BACK.” He stuttered quickly, before _politely_ slamming the door on Tyler.

Tyler couldn’t help it, he burst into laughter again. He knew what he did that sly dog him. He was just glad it was working exactly as planned.

(No, he isn’t using Josh. No, he isn’t toying with him, well wait. I mean he is, right now. But he does have feelings for him. He’s just seeing how far he can push it before Josh fights back.)

His laughing fit ended up lasting until Josh came back to the door, the end of it just being the occasional snickers as he tried _really_ hard to think about other things, but failed miserably.

Too bad this is where everything turned on Tyler.

Josh stepped out onto the front porch wearing a pair of slightly ripped black skinny jeans, tightly fitted showing the nicely toned shape of his legs, and the holes showing his overall tanned skin. A Nasa shirt, which hugs onto his chest, proudly displaying his muscles with every move he makes. Black vans on his feet and a snap back on his head in which tiny yellow locks of his hair are poking through the front.

Tyler couldn’t help it. All he could do was stare. He swears in all four years of his _*mildly but not super crazy or creepy*_ obsession, Josh had never looked more attractive.

However, they had apparently already spent too much time playing “Hey let’s sit here and gawk at each other until we just make out” because Josh was now on a mission.

“Yeah, that’s right Joseph. Two can play at _that_ game. However, we’ve already wasted enough time. You can drool in the car, let’s go.”

Without thinking, Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand and dragged him towards the car. He opened the passenger door for the now even more flustered because “we were just holding hands” boy and directed him to get inside.

Tyler climbed inside willingly and resumed “drooling”, as it had been put, over Josh. Who then climbed in to the driver’s seat, and started the car.

“Alright Tyler, do you have a preference on what store we go to?” he said straightforwardly.

Speech for Tyler on the other hand, wasn’t as easy.

“I uh- well um.” He coughed. “We could- go to the Super Target? It’s close.” He finished. A lot better than he expected, but he was still a little too star struck by how good Josh looked.

This made Josh give off a brief smile. “Works for me. I think Jenna said she was working tonight. She usually gives me a discount.” He finished, beaming with pride.

Jenna?

Tyler knew who Jenna was. He had been in a few classes with her, she was actually quite pretty. A lot of people seemed to be interested in her…

Actually, now that he thought about it—he wasn’t even quite sure if-

“So Jenna…” Tyler began, trying to sound as least interrogative as possible. “Do you guys talk often?”

Josh laughed.

Why was he laughing?

“Relax Ty, she’s taken.” He started

Oh.

Looks like he didn’t try hard enough.

“Plus…” Josh resumed almost seductively.

“There’s… someone else- I’ve had my heart set on for some time now. Someone with nice and uh- brown, fluffy hair.” He finished, glancing at Tyler out of the corner of his eye. With a guilty grin smeared over his face.

**_Oh_ **

Tyler’s heart started beating faster and faster in his chest.

Did-

Did he just?

No.

Well, yes, but.

 _Oh, my_ Tyler was **not** expecting _that._

(Although, he was really, _really,_ glad it just happened.)

“Two can play at that game” Josh’s words bounced around in Tyler’s head.

Tyler checked out of the corner of his eye to see if Josh’s right arm was sitting freely by his side.

 _Yep_.

Without hesitation, he reached his hand over, and grasped onto Josh’s free hand, entwining their fingers together.

“Would this- so called person with “Brown and Fluffy hair” happen to be endearingly holding onto your hand right now?” Tyler said smoothly.

Tyler just watched as Josh’s eyes widened.

Oh look, Rudolph is coming back again.

“I uh- well um… yeah” Josh stuttered quietly, smiling as he openly admitted to Tyler that they shared a crush for each other.

Boo-yah baby!

Take _that._

Tyler knew he could do better though.

He had been thinking about something which could quite possibly make Josh turn into a giant poof of butterflies and glitter.

“It’s ok Joshie, you don’t need to feel embarrassed. Needless to say, the feeling is mutual.” Tyler said so warmly, and so softly that he swears he heard Josh stifle out a slight moan.

Where Josh was once sitting, was now a giant tomato.

(Nah, only kidding.)

Tyler felt Josh squeeze onto his hand even harder than he was already holding it.

The rest of their drive was just spent in silence, holding hands, smiles plastered across their faces.

Before Tyler knew it, the car had stopped.

“Well uh, we’re-” Josh let out a slight snicker. “We’re here.” He looked over and smiled at Tyler, with such adoration that Tyler almost couldn’t contain himself.

He began to rub circles into the back of Josh’s soft skin.

“I suppose we should make this a quick trip then, huh?” Tyler said, smirking.

Still smiling, Josh rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Joseph.” He scoffed playfully.

They both unbuckled their seat-belts and left the car.

As Tyler made his way around the car, Josh reached out for Tyler’s hand as he moved closer.

Tyler became a little inquisitive. He looked up a Josh, an eyebrow raised.

“You- you want to- In the store, out here?” He asked, a little nervously.

Josh shrugged it off. “Yeah, why not. What’s there to be afraid of?” He smiled, reassuringly.

Tyler smiled and grabbed his hand, and they walked into the store together.

They navigated their way around the store, grabbing various snacks you’d *probably* find at a party, like chips and dip, pretzels, fruit and veggie trays, alcoholic drinks, non-alcoholic drinks for those who’d prefer to not drink because you should never do anything you don’t want to and nobody can tell you otherwise.

They spent about an hour and a half in there honestly, because a lot of the time was spent goofing around, pushing the carts through the aisles.

Laughing, and screaming and just gawking at the pure affection that was found within the fun they were having behaving like children.

Trying their best not to knock anything over.

Or to run into anyone

Definitely knocking something over.

Oops.

Shh, just leave it. The workers need something to do to get paid, right?

What?

Oh, come on, you _have_ to be rebellious sometimes.

Eventually, they made their way up to the registers, where sure enough. Jenna was working.

They pushed their cart into her lane, both of them piloting the cart, leaning their bodies against opposite halves of the handlebar, and each other, so they could still hold hands.

“Jenna! Fancy seeing you here!” Josh exclaimed sarcastically, as she finished up with her previous customer, and turned to face them.

“Oh my, Josh! It’s so good to see you, it’s been _so_ long!” she returned the sarcasm.

It took her a minute to notice Tyler.

And that they were holding hands.

And that they both had giant smiles on their faces, and red cheeks.

“JOSHUA DUN” She started, a lot louder than anyone would have liked.

“Look at you! I knew you had it in you. I’m so proud of you!” she squealed with excitement. “What? When? How? Where? You _have_ to tell me everything!”

Tyler looked up at Josh after hearing Jenna’s first remark, but realized he would just worry about it later after seeing how happy he looked.

Per usual Josh fashion, his face was a bright beet red, and he was doing that really cute squinty-eyed smile where his tongue is poking through his teeth.

That’s when Tyler decided that was Josh’s happy smile.

When something had gone Josh’s way, or had made him the happiest person in the world at that moment, he made that face.

“Well hold on, nothing is official yet.” He started, laughing. “We just both kind of figured out there was a mutual feeling towards one another.”

“Yeah, plus…” Tyler had butt in. “We haven’t really talked about much yet. I mean I don’t even know his favorite color.”

“Brown.” Josh answered almost immediately.

“What?” Tyler looked up at him. “Why brown of all colors?”

Josh let off a small grin “because it’s the uh- the color of your eyes.” He said quietly.

Tyler felt his world briefly spin around him. He collapsed into Josh’s side, nuzzling his head into the other boys’ neck, letting out a moan which roughly translated into “Oh my god, why did you just say that, it was probably the most romantic thing I’ve heard in my life.” And Josh knew that.

Tyler wishes he could skip the whole “Let’s talk and get to know each other” phase.

However, after some thought about it he realized he could find more things he could fall in love with about Josh.

They quickly finished their conversation with Jenna, Josh telling her he’ll fill her in when anything else happens or it becomes more serious. Also, confirming that she’ll be at the party tonight so she’ll probably try and pry more info out by then. She rang up all their groceries and Josh paid for all of it, insisting that Tyler coming with him was a payment on its own.

(Tyler melted again)

(Oh and you better believe she MOST DEFINITELY gave them a discount)

(Don't tell her boss though, please? She needs that job.)

They quickly bagged up all the groceries and headed out to the car.

They made sure the bags wouldn’t tip over on the drive home, and climbed into the car.

 **7:02pm** the display read as the car turned on.

Josh started laughing nervously.

“What’s the matter?” Tyler asked, assuming he may have forgotten something in the store.

“So, uh… funny story.” Josh began, scratching the back of his head. “I may or may not have anything set up yet” He finished.

“Josh…” Tyler said sternly.

“Nor have I cleaned up my house in the slightest.”

“ _Josh…”_

“And… there’s only two hours until people start showing up.” He finished with an awkward smile.

 ** _“Josh!_** What were you thinking?!” Tyler asked incredulously.

“That my cute new friend would stay over and help me set up?” He bargained, pushing his luck.

Tyler scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alright well, I can’t say no to you, so hurry up. Let’s get going. We have a party to save."

Driving back to Josh’s house felt a lot shorter than last time

Probably because they weren’t slowly driving each other insane with all the teasing and they could just be open about their blatant crush for each other now.

That and Josh was speeding

A lot.

After reaching Josh’s house, they made sure to make a several trips carrying in all the groceries making sure not to break anything valuable.

Once they had finished, they got to work, moving everything that should be moved, hiding anything that was of immense value and setting up any party favors Josh had purchased beforehand. Streamers, balloons, some tablecloth, hats, cups, plates, the snacks, coolers for drinks, you name it.

Josh had literally gone all out on this party, so everything _had_ to be perfect.

As far as he was concerned though, Tyler was already here so it _was_ perfect.

It took them the entire hour and a half-ish that they had to get everything set up correctly.

They had literally just sat down on the couch to catch their breath.

  ** _literally_**

just sat down, when the doorbell rang.

The noise that just came out of Josh’s mouth?

Priceless.

Honestly Tyler would have recorded it and could listen to it all day on repeat had he known it was coming. It was something along the lines of extreme disappointment and frustration also on the verge of really wanting to murder someone.

Tyler just thought It was cute.

That was all.

“Well,” Josh sighed “I was really hoping we could’ve started that “get to know each other better” thing now but, clearly that has to wait."

Tyler bit his bottom lip. “That’s true but, who’s to say we can’t have a little fun later tonight?” he whispered into Josh’s ear. He pulled away leaving Josh with a wink, and nothing more to think about.

He turned and headed towards the kitchen, to grab himself a drink.

Josh sat there for another minute, trying to steady his breathing, and calm his endless smirk.

Finally, he stood up, and turned and looked at Tyler one more time, who was now standing in the kitchen, drinking some sort of Smirnoff Ice, giving him a seductive little wave.

He let out a deep breath.

It was then he realized he was really, _really_ looking forward to tonight.

He smiled one more time, before he went to the door and opened it.

Their night, was only just beginning.


	3. Warm and Fuzzy feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finds himself quickly stuck in an awkward situation. Fortunately though, it wasn't very hard to get out of. He then gets to spend all the time he needs with Josh at his party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here we are again.  
> A really awkward time of night. (for me)  
> There's something about writing at the early hours of the morning that just feels... right.  
> Also this chapter is- interesting.  
> It was a bit difficult to write, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Oh also, there's some definite angst about halfway through?  
> It's nothing too major though. It goes by quick.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or feedback <3  
> Take care everyone

Time danced around slowly as Tyler sat in Josh’s living room.

Waiting.

He was sitting at the edge of a couch, his elbow leaning on the arm rest, with his thumb underneath his chin, acting as a perch, with the rest of his hand, closed into a fist - his cheek resting against the knuckle of his pointer finger.

Staring off into space.

Kids, coming in and out of focus around him.

Music, screaming and shouting at his eardrums.

Red solo cup in hand.

His insides felt warm and fuzzy from the Alcohol he had been sipping on.

It wasn’t a lot.

But it was enough.

And Tyler felt _good._

He wasn’t a big drinker, nor did he have an urge to get completely drunk.

Yeah, he’d do it if he felt like it, or if he deemed the occasion special enough.

But I mean this is Josh’s party.

So, it’s obviously special enough.

It had been almost two hours since the party started.

It seemed as though mostly everyone showed up.

Except for the shy, and awkward kids.

Or the ones who weren’t allowed to go to parties.

Or those who simply didn’t want to go.

Or that just didn’t like Josh at all for that matter, but how **_dare_** they.

Tyler decided that the last one wasn’t even an option.

Unfortunately for him though, since it was Josh’s party, he had the job initially of running around making sure everyone was entertained, the snacks were all good, the drinks were fine, the music was okay, and didn’t stop randomly playing on him because it would do that sometimes.

Which is why Tyler sat here,

Waiting.

In the middle of Josh’s living room.

All “alone”.

That is of course, until a familiar face spotted him and decided they wanted to keep him company.

And by “keep him company” they may or may not mean “I’m just going to see if I can’t be nice enough to get more information out of you. _”_

Yep. Guess who.

“Hey, look who it is, little love bird!” A female voice exclaimed from above.

Tyler glanced up, losing thought of whatever it was that he was thinking about.

Probably Josh…

Definitely Josh.

To see Jenna, sit down and make herself comfortable, awkwardly close enough to Tyler to be a bit _too_ close for _his_ comfort.

He was only tipsy, (which he planned to stay that way) so speech wasn’t a problem for him.

“Oh, hey Jenna. You uh- you enjoying yourself so far?” He asked, not really sure what to say.

She giggled quietly at first, which was hard enough to hear as it is because Josh had turned the music up a little too loud. “Yeah, I guess. I’m not drinking anything tonight unfortunately.” She let out a dramatic sigh, “I have to work in the morning, which totally put a dampener on this party. Thought I’d still show up though because something exciting always happens at Josh’s parties. I wouldn’t miss them for the world.” She finished with a wink.

Tyler couldn’t help but smile.

It sounds like Josh’s parties had always been a hit.

He couldn’t help but wonder if something “exciting” as she put it, would happen tonight.

Probably. She said they always do.

Tyler would just have to take her word for it.

They sat there awkwardly for a while before Jenna spoke again.

Almost like a writer who can’t seem to figure how they want something to play out.

Going over scenario after scenario in their head

Until finally just _something_ seemed right.

“So, I was thinking of heading to the kitchen for a snack, you wanna come with?” She asked, pointing behind her.

He had kind of liked sitting there.

It was nice.

It was “quiet”.

He was “alone”.

So, it hadn’t really been in his best interest to move.

Although, how does that look to Josh if he’s just sitting down at this party by himself.

He didn’t really want to disappoint Josh.

Which maybe wasn’t possible, but Tyler didn’t know for sure yet.

So for now, he'd just stick with the high road and do the best he could.

Now- If only there was just _some_ excuse to get him to move…

Tyler looked down at the cup in his hand.

It was almost gone.

Works for me.

“Yeah, why not. My drink is just about empty anyways.” He answered

Jenna shot him a sly grin “Ooh perfect, I can show you my go to mixture.” She mentioned, almost too excitedly.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

Just what he needed.

Drinking advice.

Or, at least that’s what he wanted to call it.

They made their way to the kitchen, clawing their way through the hordes of sweaty bodies “dancing” about.

Hearing what sounded to Tyler like _Obsession_ by _Vice_ playing from the speakers.

No but seriously, is that what dancing looks like nowadays?

… _yikes_

Tyler had entered the kitchen to find it _almost_ how he and Josh had left it a couple of hours ago.

They had pulled out a longer table which they put the excess of the snacks on which the counter-tops couldn’t hold.

However, someone had taken it upon themselves to knock over the bowl of pretzels, spilling a decent amount of them on the floor.

“Seriously?” Tyler groaned. “Is it so hard to clean up after yourself?” he finished, bending down to clean up the ones that fell on the floor.

He brushed the ones that fell on the table, back into the bowl knowing they were still clean and edible.

Or at least he was going to assume so.

Actually-

He took It upon himself to try one of them, just to make sure.

Yep.

Salty, crunchy, and delicious.

He looked around for Jenna, who now had her face stuck to some boy with black and curly hair.

Wow… that didn’t take long.

“Some snack…” he mumbled to himself out loud.

He couldn’t help but wonder if _that_ is what she meant by “Something exciting” happening at the party.

Although it doesn’t appear he’s going to be asking her anything, anytime soon.

Well, so much for her drinking advice.

“Well, hello there beautiful” A voice growled from behind him.

Tyler froze.

W-who was that?

That doesn’t sound like Josh

Tyler turned to face the stranger with a bewildered and disgusted expression.

“Um… hi?” He began.

He looked this guy up and down.

Who the hell is this?

Tyler had never seen him before honestly.

And why was his forehead so… big?

Tyler glanced around, making sure this guy was actually talking to him.

Also, looking to see if Josh was around

Or if Jenna had figured out how to unglue her face from that guy.

He wasn’t.

And she most definitely hadn’t.

So, it looks like he was stuck with forehead over here.

“Something… I can help you with?” He asked, almost annoyed.

Wow why was Tyler suddenly so irritated?

The guy just stood there like an idiot for a few seconds, bobbing his head up and down.

Oh that could be why.

It looks like he’s checking Tyler out?

That or he was “dancing”.

Or he forgot what he was doing and quite frankly, it’s _so_ hard to tell the difference between the three of those things.

“Iunno man, just- just came by for a- a uh, drink, and had the pleasure of uh- you blocking my path.” He slowly uttered.

Wow.

Tyler had to take a step back.

His breath reeked of Alcohol and Cigarettes.

So, if it hadn’t already been obvious that he was drunk out of his mind.

It was now.

“Yeah, uh- right.” Tyler coughed “I’ll just step over here and unblock-”

“Nah, don’t- you don’t gotta be like that man!” the guy interrupted. “I was just- I want to have a good time” he finished with what Tyler could only assume was a smile, but it was very poorly put together.

Oh boy…

Tyler was starting to feel sorry for this guy.

And not in the “Aww, yeah ok, let’s go make out somewhere for 15 minutes until you go hook up with someone else” kind of way.

More so in the “Yeah, you should really stop trying. With anyone. Because it’s not working for you.” Kind of way.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna be coming from me, sorry buddy.” He asserted, with a sarcastic smile.

“Aww c’mon man! Give good ‘ol’ Beebo some love!” The boy pleaded.

Tyler gagged.

He also had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Beebo?

_Beebo?_

You’ve got to be kidding me.

What the hell is a Beebo?

Well, whatever it was, was trying to get with Tyler.

Fortunately, he wasn’t having any of it.

“Alright.” Tyler began, gently patting “Beebo’s” shoulder.

With his last pat, he grasped on firmly, holding him in place as he brought his knee up, fiercely into the boy’s crotch.

Beebo winced down in pain, after being handled there, probably for the first time in his life.

_Aside from himself of course._

“I tried to warn you, dude.” Tyler began.

However, he was cut short when then guy retaliated and put a hand on each of Tyler’s shoulders.

This caught him _extremely_ off guard.

It felt like the guy was about to shove Tyler backwards, until someone had tapped him on the shoulder causing him to lose focus, turning around.

“Hold on, I’m bu-” Beebo started, but was interrupted by a swift punch to the jaw.

Which, may have surprised Tyler more than the boy.

Beebo lost his balance and tumbled backwards into the table, knocking some stuff around

And the pretzel bowl tipped over,

Again.

Seriously?

Tyler had _just_ cleaned those up.

He was going to have to kick multiple butts tonight

He looked up to see-

Josh?

Oh, man if Josh had just punched this guy Tyler probably was going to die.

Josh was standing there, holding his fist with an unamused look on his face. He let out a sigh, shaking his head at the pathetic boy, holding his face over a bowl of spilled pretzels. “Yeah, hi. He’s kind of taken. This is- also _my house_ , so I suggest you either leave him alone, or find your way out of here before I show you the god damn door, and close it behind you. How does that sound? He offered, smile on his face. “The choice is yours kiddo, you have five seconds.” he slide his arm around Tyler’s waist, pulling him in closer.

Yep it was decided. _That_ was probably the most romantic thing anyone could’ve done.

Josh just successfully protected him from a desperate wannabe.

Slowly but surely, Tyler was falling more for this boy.

Tyler laid his head down, to rest on Josh’s shoulder, gaze fixed onto Beebo, who sat there for a moment, staring at the both of them.

“One…” Josh began.

He took a good long minute to stare at Tyler, making him assume that this kid really wanted to hit him back right now.

“Two…”

(Or maybe it was a second…)

He stood up.

“Three…”

He stared at Josh, clenching his hands into fists.

Tyler noticed he started quivering- probably with rage.

“Four…”

Beebo grunted. “Whatever man. This party _sucks_ anyways.”

He turned and left the kitchen, heading for the front door.

Tyler heard him complaining to himself as he walked away.

Who cares though?

He had better things to worry about.

He lifted his head, to look at Josh, who still had his hand around Tyler’s waist.

“That may have been the most exciting thing you’ve done all night!” Tyler said sarcastically.

Josh frowned at him. “What? No “thanks”? I see how it is.” He complained.

“Whatever dude.” Tyler rolled his eyes. “I totally had that handled. You must’ve missed me hitting him in the nuts.” He finished proudly.

“Alright, and what were you going to do about his grasp on your shoulders, hmm?” Josh argued.

Oh.

He hadn’t thought about that.

I mean, sure he would’ve fought back _afterwards_.

But the guy definitely would’ve gotten _one_ hit in.

Guess he owes Josh an apology.

Or wait... even better.

“Alright, alright. Fine, I got this.” Tyler insisted.

He placed one hand on Josh’s shoulder, leaving the other to fall desperately on his forehead, as he flung his head back dramatically. “ **Oh** Josh, thank you **_so_** much, you saved my life. I don’t know **_what_** I would’ve done had you not come along to protect me.” He cried. “How can I **_ever_** repay you?”

Josh beamed with pride, clearly loving this.

“There, happy?” Tyler whined.

“Oh, absolutely.” Josh roared. “In fact, you can start your payment by spending some time with me outside.” He motioned towards the patio door.

Tyler scoffed. “Oh good! I was actually considering leaving I was _so_ bored.”

Josh rolled his eyes. “I hate you, you know that?”

“No, you don’t” Tyler smirked confidently.

Josh was silent for a second.

“Yeah… you’re right.” He smiled.

Tyler grabbed onto Josh’s hand as they slithered their way through a room of people to the patio door.

The warm and fuzzy feelings grew stronger.

He unlocked the door with a _click_ and slid it open, letting the fresh, clear May air infiltrate the room.

They stepped out onto Josh’s patio and closed the door behind them.

Outside, the patio was abandoned on the top level. Several chairs and tables sat vacantly waiting for someone to come fill their empty spaces.

Below, the cheers and laughter of people could be heard, followed by splashes of water and more loud music.

 _A pool_.

Tyler didn’t know Josh had a pool.

He would’ve brought a swim suit had he known.

Unless he wasn’t supposed to know?

Or maybe Josh just wanted…

No, never mind.

 _That’s_ a silly idea.

Josh walked over to one of the tables and pulled out the chair, motioning for Tyler to take a seat.

He sat down, laying his arms on the cold metal of the table, which felt good on his warm skin.

Josh took the seat across from him, folding his hands together as he stared into Tyler’s eyes.

“So…” Josh softly began. “What do you say we take this time to get to know each other. Once and for all.” He unlaced his hands and placed one over Tyler’s.

Tyler smiled at the soft touch of Josh’s skin on his own.

He couldn’t help but feel butterflies again knowing he was going to truly know who Josh was.

Not just the beautiful singer who played baseball and looked _really_ good doing it.

But actual Josh, who had feelings and emotions and a life outside the one he knew at school.

Actually, there was one thing he currently was more curious about at the moment.

“Josh, who the hell was that guy we had to destroy?” He asked.

Josh rolled his eyes, letting out a groan. “Him? Honestly, I don’t even know his name. I- think he goes by “Beebs” or something? He’s not even a senior, I don’t know how the hell he gets in here. Unless someone else brings him of course. But I always manage to see him here.”

Tyler couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, he told me- to “Give good ol’ Beebo some love”, It was so disgusting. I couldn’t tell if I was going to vomit or die of laughter.”

“Ew dude gross.” Josh chuckled. “Guess it was a good thing I got there when I did.”

Tyler shook his head “Right… my savior” he groaned sarcastically.

They spent the next couple of hours just sitting outside, under the moonlight, and starry sky.

They got to know each other, piece by piece.

They talked about their families, Tyler learned that Josh had three younger siblings, and they had gone out of town with his parents this weekend to visit their grandparents, which is why Josh was able to have this party.

Josh, learning how Tyler also has three younger siblings.

They talked over anything they could think of talking about.

People who annoyed them during school

Their favorite, and least favorite teachers.

What was their favorite class? To which Tyler couldn’t help but respond with the natural science class from Freshman year.

When Josh questioned him as to why Tyler couldn’t help but blush and look down at their hands, now tightly held together in the middle of the table.

He knew.

Favorite fast food places, to which they both got way too excited when they shared the answer of Taco Bell.

They had asked each other for their favorite song, which of course Tyler also couldn’t help but mention that it may or may not have been “Symphony” by Clean bandit.

He had noticed Josh looked a little surprised after he had said this, but wouldn’t answer when Tyler kept prodding him about his expression.

“You’ll just have to be patient” is all he would tell Tyler

They went over simple things, favorite food, favorite animals, animals they hated, foods they hated.

Most importantly, they talked about their favorite colors. To which Josh still instantly responded with Brown, stating the same exact reason as before.

Tyler couldn’t help but blush, also admitting that he couldn’t lie and brown was his favorite as well because Josh’s eyes were just so- hypnotizing.

God, they even went as far as to talk about their deep inner thoughts.

Tyler not shying away from explaining to Josh how the beginning of High school had been rough for him, not really knowing who he was or if he was useful for anything. He explained to Josh about the dark things he turned to when he was afraid nobody else cared or was around. He couldn’t help but look up and notice tears forming in Josh’s eyes, listening attentively as he explained all of the details.

However, he needed to stop and reassure Josh that everything was ok. He had been clean for years and he had never looked back. He had turned to music around the time he was 16 and it changed everything for him. He shyly told Josh that he did a little bit of singing himself, writing songs and recording them in his basement, but was nowhere as good as him, maybe hoping one day he could be.

Josh had asked if he’d be able to hear anything Tyler had written, who only had said “We’ll see.” Leaving him with a wink.

Josh then went on to explain himself. Telling Tyler how he really struggles with anxiety and has a fear of rejection. How singing has been an escape for him, and he loved it. And his fear of rejection mixed with his anxiety was the only reason he hadn’t talked to Tyler sooner, and he deeply regrets it.

Tears were beginning to form in Tyler’s eyes, but he controlled them, letting Josh know that it was ok, and he finally had faced his fear and he was proud of him.

Letting him know that it was perfectly ok to wait so long, because it felt like the anticipation, and the suspense of waiting for something for so long, made the moment that much better for the both of them.

Long story short, they talked pretty much about anything and everything.

Which leads us to where we are now, Tyler sort of gawking over the fact that Josh was too afraid to talk to him.

“So, you uh- you just thought I was kind of too badass?” Tyler softly bit his lip.

“Well, no. I mean, kind of? It’s hard to explain. I just admired how you always seemed to just look down on everyone? Not like- in a rude way. But you just always seemed like you were too good for that place. I don’t know. I found it cute.” Josh blushed. “I was just too afraid you’d think the same of me.”

So now, Tyler sat here.

Thinking about how wrong Josh was.

The warm and fuzzy feelings, growing stronger.

Thinking about how he secretly had felt the same away about Josh

Like Josh was way too cool for him.

And he’d only wished he’d gone and said something to him sooner.

But he remembered that it was ok.

Because they were here now, in this moment.

And it was all either of them could have ever asked for.

Tyler looked up and stared into Josh’s eyes.

Josh, staring right back into his.

Under the clear night sky.

With the stars shining brightly,

And the moonlight illuminating their skin.

Everything was so beautiful

So, perfect.

Until of course “ _I want you to Know_ ” by _Zedd_ started playing.

And Josh jumped up with a little too much excitement.

“Oh! This is my song! Ty, baby please you have come dance with me.”

Tyler’s jaw dropped a little bit.

His body felt nothing but warmth and fuzziness

 _“baby”_ the nickname replayed over and over in his head

The way josh said it

With such delicacy

Such adoration.

Such feeling.

He had looked up to see Josh look – panicked? As if he hadn’t meant to say that.

But all that worry went away when Josh had looked back down to see him biting his lip, and blushing

Knowing that what he had just done had been more than okay.

Tyler grabbed on to Josh’s hand as he stood up. “I suppose if I _have_ to dance, I’d prefer that it’d be with you. But first, what do you say we get a couple more drinks? I’m not sure I’m in a dancing mood yet.”

Josh smiled _the_ smile.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He said eagerly as he led them back to the kitchen.

They mixed themselves a couple of drinks each and downed them quickly, desperately wanting their effects to take hold.

Again, nothing too much to get them wasted.

Just enough to feel _good_.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the living room, struggling less to get through the masses of people.

Mostly because a lot of people were now gathered in the living room.

That didn’t bother Tyler though

Because he had Josh

And even though they were surrounded by plenty of other intoxicated bodies.

There was something about this level of closeness, that made them feel alone.

As the song began, Josh stood behind Tyler, his chin resting on the other boy’s shoulder, whispering the intro chorus into his ear.

 

_ “I want you to know that it's our time.  _

_ You and me bleed the same light _

_ I want you to know that I'm all yours _ _.  _

_ You and me run the same course” _

 

Tyler arched his back ever so slightly.

There was something about the way Josh growled into his ear that was oh so sensual.

Around the room, bodies slowly started to mimic the movement of the beat.

Moving in sync to the tempo and rhythm

Tyler spotted Jenna, she was still with that black-haired boy from earlier.

He decided that must be her boyfriend.

However, they were dancing now.

Seems like that snack must have filled her up.

Tyler was snapped back into focus when Josh started singing, no longer at a low growl.

 

_ “I'm slippin' down a chain reaction _ _.” _

_ “And here I go here I go here I go go,” _

 

Josh moved his hands ever so slowly from Tyler’s shoulders, working his way down his sides.  


“ _And once again I'm yours in fractions_ ”

_  
“It takes me down pulls me down pulls me down low” _

 

On the word “low” Josh quickly, but smoothly slid his hands, from halfway down Tyler’s sides to where his belt was around his waist, ever so slightly lowering his pants on his body.

Tyler felt his breath hitch, as he stood frozen for a second. Josh, grinding up against his back.

Josh took the time to stop singing along to whisper lovingly into Tyler’s ear. “Is that to your liking- Ty baby?”

Tyler leaned his head back so it was now resting on Josh’s shoulder.

His arm, reaching around Josh’s head, hand entangled in Josh’s yellow curls.

Oh, god Josh was too frickin’ much for him.

He pushed back into Josh’s body, letting the only thing that separated them be their clothing as the beat danced on and on.

Tyler knew that he couldn’t let Josh get the best of him though.

He had to strike back

As wonderful as it was to sit here, and be controlled by this boy in such a loving way.

There was something so much more satisfying to Tyler about being the one in control.

That’s why when it came time for the second verse, Tyler spun himself around to face Josh

Wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck, pulling him in so that his ear was right next to Tyler’s lips.

__

_ “I want you to know that it’s our time” _

_ “You and me bleed the same light.” _

 

He pushed Josh away slowly, tracing patterns into the boy’s chest with his finger.

Staring deeply into those beautiful brown eyes.

__

_ “I’m better under your reflection.”  _

He slowly bit his lip.

  _“But did you know, did you know, did you know, know?”_

_ “That’s anybody else that’s met ya” _

Tyler reached up and placed a hand on Josh’s cheek, slowly tracing circles into his soft skin.

_ “It’s all the same all the same all the same glow.” _

Josh stared back at him in pure awe.

_ “Honey it’s raining tonight”  
“But storms always have an eye have an eye” _

Tyler slowly began to move around Josh, running a finger along his body seductively until he got behind him.

He leaned forward, until his lips were now behind Josh’s ear.

_ “Tell me you’re covered tonight” _

_ “Or tell me lies, tell me lies lies” _

With the last “lies” escaping Tyler’s lips, he leaned in a gave gentle bite onto Josh’s earlobe, forcing a moan to escape from the boys lips.

Jackpot.

He returned Josh the favor, by sweetly grinding into him as the song continued.

His hands resting on Josh’s hips.

He learned that maybe this whole dancing thing wasn’t so bad.

As long as it was Josh he was doing it with.

Although he still wasn’t sure that this was considered dancing.

But he wasn’t going to complain.

He enjoyed every last drop of it.

As the song began to wind down, Tyler spun Josh around, once again placing his arms around the boy’s neck.

Taking the time to just stare into his eyes.

Josh returning the affection.

The last of Selena’s voice echoed out in the room as the two stood there admiring each other.

_ “I want you to know, that it’s our time.” _

_ “You and me bleed the same light.” _

_ “I want you to know, that I’m all yours.” _

_ “You and me run the same course.” _

Tyler took a second to glance down at Josh’s lips, wondering what it would be like to connect them with his.

He looked back up to see Josh staring at his own, ever so delicately biting his lip.

Tyler smirked as he leaned forward, pressing their faces together.

Just as he so desperately had wanted.

It didn’t take long for Josh to return the gesture

And Tyler had decided there was no longer any wrong in the world

Because even as they both stood there

More intoxicated than they would have liked

There was nothing more they could have asked for

Because truthfully, it’s all they had ever thought about since they first laid eyes on one another

The thought of their soft, precious lips pressing together.

Knowing exactly what it was like to be in love with this boy

Showing no other feelings except those of love and passion.

Several minutes had passed before they decided to pull away, both boys left breathless.

They took a moment, to stare into each other’s eyes, smiles, stretching from ear to ear.

Still taking in every ounce of love that was spilling out from inside of their souls.

Neither boy wanted this night to end.

Standing here, holding each other in their arms.

Brightly glowing eyes staring back at each other.

“I love you Ty.” Josh whispered. His tone so smooth and calming, it sent a chill down Tyler’s spine.

“I love you too, Joshie” he giggled. Heart beating faster and faster in his chest.

With the world moving around them.

Music still shouting in their ears.

They couldn’t help but feel completely alone

Because tonight was their night.

And while it wasn’t always good.

They never lost sight of those warm and fuzzy feelings.


	4. Bitter coffee and the B-Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finds himself struggling to get out of bed in the morning. Eventually, he just ends up spending his day in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this came out so much later than I expected.  
> But school just threw a bunch of stuff at me, read two chapters answering 40 questions for each.  
> Take a 25 question test on each chapter the next day.  
> and to top it all off? You have an exam Friday morning. good luck :)  
> (this is all while working at least 8 hours each day)  
> Needless to say I didn't have a lot of writing time.  
> This will be where my updates start slowing down because of my heavy load with work and school so bear with me.  
> Also, I've noticed this story progresses really slowly. So I hope you're okay with that :) Otherwise, let me know and I'll try and speed it up for you.  
> Thanks frens! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Take care of yourselves <3

Tyler woke up with the sun beating down onto his face, glaring through the half-opened shades on Josh’s bedroom window.

He ran a hand over his aching forehead, the events from the previous night flooding back into his mind.

His distressed frown, slowly turning into a smile as he cherished the memory of the gentle kiss he shared with Josh.

And by “gentle kiss” he means full blown make out session.

Sweetly exhaling, he let any thought about Josh blossom in his mind.

He wondered if he could have gotten any luckier.

_Oh_

Wait.

He looked over to see the boy; still asleep, his head resting on Tyler’s upper arm and a hand carefully laying on his chest.

His stomach, gently moving up and down with each soft breath.

It was pure bliss.

Tyler honestly didn’t even remember wrapping his arm around him, but the warmth irradiating from between them was too good for it to even be of concern.

He ran his fingers back and forth over Josh’s arm, taking in the feel of his smooth skin.

There was something so special about laying here, with Josh sleeping on him that made Tyler want to be able to stay here all day, devouring this moment of absolute joy and comfort.

Then again, it was Saturday.

He didn’t have to get up and be anywhere.

So, he decided that he would just lay in bed with Josh all day If it came down to it.

It wasn’t until Tyler began to part his lips to yawn that he realized his mouth was _extremely_ dry.

Oh no, this isn’t good, he needed to find something to drink

_Or else_

He’d have to-

**_ Get up. _ **

Tyler groaned, tilting his head to the left to see if miraculously he had been nice enough to leave a glass of water or _something_ to drink on the end table.

_Nope._

Maybe- Josh had grabbed something?

He stretched his neck up as far as it could go to stare over the boy to see if he had anything on his side.

_Nope, nothing over there either._

_CRAP._

He let his head drop lifelessly back onto the pillow.

It’s official.

Tyler had to get up and it was the end of the world.

Except now he had another problem.

He looked back over at Josh, still sleeping on him.

How was he supposed to get up without disturbing this precious angel?

Well- either he tries and he fails,

Or he moves out of the country and becomes a ninja.

Tyler thought that becoming a ninja might be kinda cool.

So, he kind of hoped he could do it…

Then again, he’d need to leave Josh for who knows how long.

Not to mention his family.

So, he decided he’d just stick with feeling accomplished if he got up without disturbing him.

 _Baby steps_ thought Tyler.

First, he decided to take Josh’s hand, and delicately relocate it next to his face.

After doing so, he couldn’t help but focus on how precious Josh looked.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead.

Unfortunately for Tyler though, after he did this Josh’s face broke out into gentle little smile which made his heart melt into a gooey mess of affection stew.

He really did feel bad for wanting to get up, but the desert beginning to form in his throat told him he had to.

Next, he oh so carefully slithered his arm out from underneath Josh, making sure to move the boy’s head off of his arm, and lightly place him onto a pillow.

So far so good, no more adorable expressions or movements this time.

Now that he had untangled their bodies from each other, all he had to do now was stand up.

He began to swing his legs out from under the covers, only to find out that Josh had wrapped both of his legs around one of his own.

Alright, maybe he wasn’t quite untangled yet.

And Jeez, this guy is extremely cuddly.

Tyler stopped himself for a second

Why was he even complaining?

This is _great._

Well, besides the whole “having to get up” part, but he’d try and avoid that if possible next time.

That and the fact that Tyler had a bit of a hangover, making all this work not really worth it in his mind.

But he wasn’t sure if he could take the aching pain in his throat much longer

So, he decided he needed to just get it over with.

He slowly pushed down on the bedding, giving himself a little more leverage, scooting backwards very carefully with what little space he had left of the bed.

Inch by inch he was slowly removing himself from the clutches of Josh’s surprisingly strong legs.

 _Must be from all that running in baseball_ he thought.

With one last push, and his body pressing up against the backboard-

_Success!_

Tyler was free from the wonderful entanglement of Josh’s warmth.

It was a bittersweet feeling, honestly.

With his legs now hanging off the bed, he ran his hands over the soft, comforting cloth hugging onto his legs.

Josh had given him something to wear so he wouldn’t need to sleep in his uncomfortably tight jeans.

He smiled, considering how thankful he was that Josh was willing to let him borrow clothes

And my god were these pants comfortable.

Tyler considered “borrowing” them.

With a stretch, he was up; the hardwood floor of Josh’s room pressing against his feet.

It was cold.

He ran his hands down the length of his bare arms.

He was cold.

He looked back to Josh, all snuggled up under the covers.

He craved the warmth they shared.

With a sigh, he headed over to where his clothes lay on the floor, abandoned from the night before.

He picked up his shirt, pressing the fabric to his face, checking to make sure it was free of any odors.

It wasn’t perfect, but it’d have to do.

That and he’d probably wake Josh up if he went and rummaged through his closet for a shirt.

Which he really wanted to do.

He slid his shirt on, taking a minute to smooth out any wrinkles as best as he could.

As he was about to leave Josh’s room, he took a second to look at himself in the mirror.

He couldn’t help but admire the fit of Josh’s pants on him.

They were a bit tighter than Tyler was used to, but they did seem to compliment to his figure.

With a refreshed smirk, he made his way out of the Bedroom and down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

As he made his way through the foyer, and living room, he observed the mess left behind in each one, wondering how long it’d take for them to clean it up.

Yeah never mind, it’s way too early for that.

That and his slight hangover really reduced the amount of productivity his brain could handle right now.

So it was even more difficult to be thinking too much.

 _Too long_ he decided.

What he really needed right now, was a nice cup of coffee to wake himself up.

He entered the kitchen, and walked over to where-

“Ow! What the-” he wailed.

Something underneath him had snapped and lightly dug into the bottom of his foot.

He looked down to see-

A pretzel.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

Tyler almost couldn’t contain his frustration.

There were _seriously_ still pretzels on the floor?!

This was unbelievable.

Shaking his head, he slid the pretzels _very_ far away using his foot.

Not exactly in the mood to be cleaning them up…

_Again._

He began to search through the cabinets searching for wherever the Dun’s kept their coffee.

He found a few packages, and decided on a French Vanilla and Almond medium-light roast.

As he let the coffee machine run, he leaned up against the counter, looking over Josh’s fridge.

It’s definitely normal to look at all the pictures and things on a fridge when you’re at someone’s house, right?

He saw plenty of cute pictures of Josh and his siblings when they were younger.

Some homework assignments that his parents must have put up to gloat about how wonderfully smart their children are.

A few drawings from his youngest siblings, Jordan and Abby.

It was always so enlightening to Tyler, being able to look at a fridge and see all the stories it holds.

All of the memories and achievements families can look back on and brag about.

It made him feel good being able to see how happy Josh’s family looked.

As he worked his eyes along the fridge he came across their calendar.

He noticed there was a big red circle around one of the days, he leaned in to get a closer look at it, because who wouldn’t?

“Graduation practice” was circled on May 19th, which was over a week ago.

Tyler’s eyes widened as he frantically flipped up the calendar one more month to June.

Yep.

There it was…

 With another red circle around it, “Josh’s Graduation” was labeled for the 9th

He let out a troubled sigh. He had forgotten all about graduation.

Practice had just felt so long ago that it completely slipped his mind.

He’d noticed there were two more dates circled on the calendar. He looked at the closer of the two, June 3rd. “Jordan’s Birthday”

He smiled to himself, thinking he’d have to stop by and give the little guy a present or something.

Assuming that they’ve met by that time.

He fixed his gaze upon the other circled date.

His heart sank.

He was filled with various emotions.

Fear, Surprise, Excitement?

He wasn’t really sure.

He ran his eyes over the words one more time

June 18th

“Josh’s Birthday”

He was really confused for a minute

He was sure they must have talked about their birthdays last night.

Right?

But why couldn’t he remember?

Either way he decided that he was going to throw Josh a surprise party.

He had nearly three weeks to prepare so it shouldn’t be too hard.

The coffee machine beeped behind him, interrupting his daydream about Josh’s birthday.

The fresh scent of coffee began to fill the entire house.

He had retrieved a mug from one of the cupboards, and began pouring himself some, still working out details of his plot

He was a little obsessed with the idea.

Okay.

Maybe _a lot_ obsessed.

Planning a surprise party for your boyfriend, what is so bad about that?

Wait- “boyfriend.”

They hadn’t really discussed their relationship

So, he wasn’t really sure where they stood. But definitely didn’t shy away from thinking of Josh as his boyfriend.

Now he started thinking about what it’d be like to call Josh his “boyfriend” out loud. It sounded nice to him

His daydreaming was once again cut short when he heard someone descending the stairs.

He looked up to see Josh, brightly staring at him, smile plastered across his face

Tyler smiled, blushing as Josh walked over to him.

He was about to say something when Josh walked right past him, and over to the coffee machine.

Tyler looked over to see Josh hugging it, humming lovingly.

He stared blankly at the boy, not really knowing what to say. A little confused.

Although it _was_ really adorable, in a strange kind of way.

“Well, good morning to you too, sleepyhead”

Josh released the coffee from his embrace and turned to face Tyler.

“Sorry” he began, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s neck.

“I was just saving the best for last” his voice ended in a whisper as he pressed a quick kiss to Tyler’s lips.

Tyler blushed. “I guess I can’t argue with that”

“Thanks for making the coffee, love.”

“Oh but of course, anything for you.” He said, smirking.

Josh moved away, going to grab a mug for himself.

As he poured some for himself, Tyler couldn’t help but notice the shirt Josh had put on.

“…Dad?” Tyler said with an eyebrow raised, examining the other’s tie-dye tank top.

“Huh- Oh.” Josh began, looking down at his shirt. “Yeah, this was a gift the team gave me, I dunno it was a prank gift at first but-” He shrugged. “I actually like it so I wear it.”

Tyler smirked. “Well, I’m not gonna complain if you keep wearing it.” He mentioned slyly as he sipped his coffee, raising both eyebrows quickly.

Josh also picked a _really_ bad time to drink his coffee.

He choked, spitting a bit out, trying to cover his mouth without spilling too much on the counter.

“Stop” he managed to get out in between his coughing.

Man, Tyler should’ve picked a better time to say that.

Or maybe he meant to do that…

(He totally did).

He sat there giggling as Josh tried to catch his breath.

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about, Joshie.”

Josh rolled his eyes “Whatever Joseph”

“By the way, you look really good in my clothes.” He mentioned, gesturing to his sweatpants. “Maybe you should keep them.”

“Yeah, I could…” Tyler began, “But then I wouldn’t be able to admire _you_ in them.” He winked.

Josh set his coffee down, giving off a look that made Tyler think for a minute that he was annoyed.

Before he could do anything else, Tyler found Josh grabbing onto his face, pressing their lips together for more than just a quick kiss.

The lingering sweet taste of their bitter coffee re-entering his mouth.

When they pulled apart, Tyler found that Josh’s look of pure disbelief because this wonderful boy was his was more than enough to know he was far from annoyed.

“You’re welcome” Tyler whispered sweetly.

Josh shook his head. “I don’t deserve you”

Tyler nuzzled his head into Josh’s neck.

“Sure you do.” he murmured. Taking in the warmth he had lost earlier.

Josh laughed at the boy holding him tightly. “If you say so, Ty.”

“Mhm, Love you.”

Josh hummed happily, letting his head rest on Tyler’s shoulder.

Both boys standing there for a minute in each other’s loving embrace.

That was until everything was ruined by the growling of their stomachs.

They pulled away, giggling to themselves.

“I guess I’m pretty hungry” Josh muttered

“Well, lucky for us I can make a mean breakfast. Given you have what I need.” Tyler bragged.

“Sure thing, whatcha need?”

“Mmm- A couple eggs, bacon, pancake mix and some bread. Ooh and chocolate chips if you have them?”

Josh was silent for a second, pondering the list in his head.

“Yeah, I should have all of that. Guess we won’t know till we check though.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, smiling. “Alright then, grab me some bowls, a measuring cup, and spoons. I’ll grab the food.”

Josh nodded and they both went to work. They gathered up all the materials and Tyler started cooking,

He let Josh know what he needed him to do and when. He was the family cook after all (second to his mother of course.)

With almost no trouble at all (except for when they started messing around with the pancake mix, flinging it at each other) he quickly whipped up a breakfast of champions.

Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some toast.

Tyler was even a little impressed with himself, as he tried harder to impress Josh.

It totally worked.

“Wow Ty, this looks really frickin’ good. I have hadn’t a breakfast like this in- well a really long time.” he said honestly.

Tyler blushed, shrugging slightly “I do what I can. You deserve the best after all.”

Josh dropped his head onto the table with a moan. “Stop, you’re too nice.”

“Not as nice as these pancakes.” He argued, his mouth already full of the fluffy treat

Josh’s head shot up to look at Tyler “Hey you’re eating without me!”

Tyler shrugged again “Got bored.”

Josh sighed and began eating.

They spent the next few minutes stuffing their faces, Josh taking every chance he could get to gush over how good the food was. Tyler constantly blushing, loving the praise. His family never really complimented how good his cooking skills were. But he knew they were above average. That and he learned how thankful Josh was to have a proper meal for something other than dinner.

Afterwards, they took a bit of time to clean their dishes, and to tidy up the kitchen. Placing anything they were too lazy to wash in the sink to soak. They discussed what they wanted to do, which ultimately ended up with them curled up in Josh’s bed again, taking turns between watching whatever was TV, and memorizing the sweet details of each other’s faces as they were pressed together. Completely ignoring the rest of the messy house left downstairs. Several hours had passed, just the two of them laying there with their bodies entwined enjoying having someone else next to them, creating a warmth that you can’t find in blankets.

When Josh decided he wanted to end up watching TV was when Spongebob came on.

“You _can’t_ hate Spongebob” Josh would whine as Tyler questioned why they was watching it.

He wasn’t wrong though, Tyler had to agree. It is a good show.

Tyler had still been thinking about Josh and Jordan’s birthdays. He was still really set on getting Jordan a present, hopefully something that Josh can help him pick out seeing as he knows literally nothing about the kid. Simply put, the inner machinations of his mind are an enigma.

“Hey Josh?”

Josh hummed in response.

“How old is Jordan?”

“He’s uh- turning nine next Saturday. Why?” Josh asked curiously.

“Wanted to be nice and buy him a present. Need to know what he likes.” Tyler revealed.

“Wait you knew his birthday was coming up?” Josh was now extremely confused.

“Yeah, I may or may not have noticed it on your calendar.” He tried to sound innocent, hoping Josh wouldn’t bring up his own birthday.

“Aww-” Josh began, snuggling himself closer to Tyler “You don’t have to do that baby- as far as I know we’re just going to stay here and we’ll get him his favorite-”

Josh shot up, unintentionally dragging Tyler with him. “…Cake.” he finished, worry pinned to his voice.

“Gah! What’s wrong?” Tyler yelled, trying to make sure his arm was still in place.

Josh rubbed his hands quickly over his face, multiple times. He sounded panicked. “I was supposed to go and order the cake for his birthday today. Th- They require a weeks’ notice for his because they always have to order the icing he likes.” Josh swore under his breath. “I think there’s still enough time. But we need to go, now!”

He jumped out of bed, dragging Tyler behind him and running for his car.

Per usual Josh fashion, he sped the whole way there. They ended up at a grocery store called “Cub foods”.

Tyler had only briefly heard of it. It’s some grocery chain that started up in Minnesota, but was working its way across the mid-west.

This was the first store and only they opened in Ohio, a couple year ago.

It was further away than target, so Tyler wasn’t sure why Josh decided to spend more time driving out here.

“C’mon quick!” Josh ushered him out of the car, practically pushing him into the store.

As they entered, Tyler was immediately stunned by the beauty of the place.

It looked- fancy?

Probably because it was a newer building, but still something about it still seemed- _magical_ almost.

The polished concrete floor was shining brightly beneath their feet, as Josh dragged them through the vibrant and bustling fruits and vegetables, to the bakery in the back corner of the building.

They stood in front of a long glass case, filled to the brim with a varying assortment of cupcakes, cookies, tarts, cannoli’s, any dessert really.

Tyler was mesmerized by the whole thing.

Probably because it all looked so delicious.

Josh on the other hand, not really into it.

“Melanie! Please tell me you’re here!” he shouted into what seemed like an abandoned department.

A small head shot up in front of them, revealing a girl Tyler definitely remembers having a class with.

Ah. That’s the reason. Josh knows the cake decorator.

Which means he’ll probably get some sort of discount.

Josh sighed with relief, seeing the two-toned hair girl behind the counter. “Thank god you’re here. I need to place a last minute emergency order.”

“Yeah, well you’re just in time. I was actually just finishing up for the day.” She smiled. “What can I have _Dun for you?”_

Josh rolled his eyes at her horrible pun. “I just need to order my brother’s birthday cake. The one you have to order the frosting a week in advance for.”

“Oh yeah! That’s the uh- Vanilla cake with the toasted coconut buttercream frosting, right?” she asked, still quietly giggling about her joke

“Mhm!” Josh chirped happily

“And if my memory serves me right- That’s for- the…?”

“Third, next Saturday.” He finished.

“Awesome! We’ll get that in for you. What time do you want to pick it up at?”

“Eh, let’s make it for 12. I’ll probably be up by then.”

 “Cool, you’re all set!” Melanie giggled.

“Thanks Melanie, honestly you’re a life saver!” he exclaimed. He turned his attention to Tyler. “I’m gonna run and use the bathroom quick, I’ll be right back.” He sped off, leaving Tyler alone with Melanie.

Josh was gone? Time to set his surprise party plot into action!

“Hey uh, Melanie, was it? Could I place an order too, if you don’t mind?”

She looked back up from the paper she was writing on to look at him “Oh hey, It’s Tyler, right? I think we had-”

“Biology. We were lab partners.” He finished for her.

She got a little too excited. “Oh my god _yes!_ That was actually a lot of fun I can’t lie”

Tyler blushed. “Yeah it was, especially wh- when Ashley was refusing to dissect the frog so- so you threw ours at her, and it slid down her face!”  He burst out laughing.

“Oh my gosh! I actually almost forgot about that one! I got in school suspension for that.” She sighed. “Totally worth it.”

“About your order though, I can pencil you in real quick, what do you need?”

“I uh- well. I was looking to get Josh a cake for his birthday but- I don’t know what he likes? I’m hoping maybe you can make a suggestion.” He mumbled.

“Easy” she began slyly “Vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. Nice and simple.” She wrote it down, ending with a dramatic click of her pen.

“He always comes in and talks about it, I’m surprised he hasn’t ordered one for himself already” She said suddenly, probably noticing the surprise on Tyler’s face

She scribbled down some more information

“Alright, June 18th and… what time would you like it at?”

“Do you have any times earlier in the morning?” He inquired

“Earliest we can go is 10am, I don’t get here earlier than 9.”

“Yeah, that works then. The earlier the better.” He smiled. “Thank you so much”

“Hey don’t mention it” Her face beamed with pride. “Anything for one of Josh's friends.”

“Say… speaking of which.” She began cautiously “I watched the encounter you two had with Brendon last night, _hilarious_ , really put that guy in his place. But uh, are you and Josh...-“

“Dating? Yeah uh- I guess so.” He blushed. “We haven’t really talked about it but yeah- I’d say so.”

“Aww that’s so _cute!”_ squealed. “You guys do look adorable together, honestly.

Tyler couldn’t help but blush again.

People thought he and Josh looked cute together? His little heart couldn’t take it.

Speaking of cute though.

Josh made excellent timing as always, before anything else got too awkward.

“Sorry, I’m back. You ready to go?” He asked, sliding an arm around Tyler.

“Mhm” Tyler chirped, smiling at Josh

“Alright well, I’ve been here longer than I wanted to today. So, we’re gonna get out of here, take care Melanie! Thanks again!”

She shot a hand up, waving frantically at them “Bye! Nice seeing you again, good luck Tyler!”

He turned around to wave, mouthing “thank you” before turning back and exiting the store.

They started their way back to Josh's, driving at a more reasonable speed this time.

The whole way, Tyler thought about his encounter from the party last night. _"Brendon"_ The boys name repeated itself in his head. He honestly did feel bad for him, he was hoping they'd see each other again so he could apologize, even though Tyler was just protecting himself.

"Hey, Ty?" Josh's soft voice brought him back into reality.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at the bright mocha eyes.

"Would you uh- want to stay with me again? It's been nice having you around, with my family being gone and all. I can get kinda lonely" He scratched the back of his head, nervously smiling.

Tyler's expression filled with concern mixed with adoration as he stared at the boy. He placed his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Josh- of course I'll stay. I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Josh blushed, He looked over and eyed Tyler before firmly grasping the other boys hand, returning his eyes to the road.

"You're wonderful" 

Tyler shrugged, giving an over confident smile. "I know, but thanks for reminding me."

Josh rolled his eyes 

They spent the rest of their drive home, fingers entwined. Tyler rubbing the soft skin of Josh's knuckle.

He shot his mom a one handed text, letting her know he’d be staying at Josh’s for one more night. (Which was a little more difficult than he anticipated.)

Immediately after returning to Josh's house, they resumed their spots on the bed, laying side by side, with their legs twirled together and Josh with his head on Tyler’s shoulder, arm wrapped over him.

Josh was being really cuddly again.

And Tyler was re-loving every second of it.

He ran his hand through Josh’s hair, melting when Josh would hum from the pleasure.

They let time pass like this, until they found themselves yawning. Deciding it would be best to get some sleep.

Tyler was almost out when he heard the soft mumble of Josh’s voice. “Hey… Ty?”

He hummed, not really wanting to use his voice.

“Do you think that- I mean, would you consider us-” He began.

Tyler couldn’t have been more prepared for this question.

Not that he had been secretly waiting for it, or considering bringing it up himself.

(He had, and he almost did actually.)

“to be dating?” He finished confidently.

“Uh- Mhm” He heard Josh mumble nervously.

Tyler chuckled, placing a kiss on Josh’s temple.

“I would love nothing more than to call you my boyfriend.” He whispered sweetly.

He couldn’t see it, but he knew Josh was smiling. His special wonderful signature smile.

Josh rolled over, kissing Tyler with more love than he had before.

“I was hoping you’d say that” he lowly growled as they parted lips, now staring into each other’s eyes.

Josh snuggled his head underneath Tyler’s whispering a sweet “I love you, Ty” Before falling asleep.

And with his Boyfriend, as he could now call him gently resting beside him, Tyler smiled as he whispered back “Love you too, Joshie.” Before he himself, was taken by sleep.


End file.
